Cassie
by Dulanoire
Summary: Petit OS portant sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup : Cassie. Pas de spoil, portant sur avant la saison 1


Note de l'auteur : Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur Skins... L'action se passe avant le premier épisode de la saison 1. J'espere que cela vous plaira...

* * *

Pauvre Cassie... Ton cœur est en miettes. Encore. Tu as mal, si mal, trop mal pour que ta petite âme le supporte. Alors pour te sentir à nouveau bien et belle tu cesse de rechercher la sensation de plénitude satisfaite d'un estomac rempli. Tu préfère sentir tes entrailles hurler, se tordre, puis se résigner à ne pas être nourries. Tu as l'impression d'avoir un monstre en toi, un monstre qui peut te rendre heureuse que si tu ne mange pas. Alors tu ne mange pas pour être heureuse.

Pauvre Cassie... Tu commence à de plus en plus avoir recours à cette fuite affamée. Tes parents ne se rendent compte de rien. Plongés dans leur isolement bienheureux, ils n'entendent pas tes cris ni tes appels à l'aide silencieux. Ils ne voient pas à quel point tu te sens étrangère à leur monde d'artiste. Ils ne voient pas à quel point tu es belle à tes yeux, à quel point tes os pointent sous ta peau d'albâtre. Et ta mère ne s'étonne pas que le stock de serviettes hygiéniques ne baisse pas. Oui car te voilà débarrassée de ton fardeau mensuel. Plus de douleur atroce, plus la peur de salir tes vêtements ou tes draps. Tu n'es plus femme et cela te fait plaisir. Car c'est en devenant femme que tu as commencé à souffrir.

Pauvre Cassie... A présent tu es perdue dans ton brouillard de faim. Tu es aveuglée par ton désir d'être belle. Ton corps ne vaut plus rien à tes yeux, tu l'intoxique avec l'alcool que tu bois et qui te fait perdre la tête. C'est peut être dans ses moments que tu te sens le mieux, quand tu as l'impression de planer loin, loin, loin de toutes tes souffrances. Tu imagine être un oiseau multicolore, aux plumes chatoyantes d'émeraude, de saphir, de rubis et de topaze. Un oiseau bijou, que tous veulent attraper mais qui reste libre. Un bel oiseau rempli de vie qui voyage partout. Pourtant tu sais que tu t'éloigne de cette image. Malgré tes vêtements originaux et colorés, tu demeure une humaine cassée, au cœur qui ne se remet pas. Tu as beau en avoir conscience, tu ne t'imagine pas recommencer à emplir ton corps si mince, à l'ossature si fine, de nourriture grasse et laide. Un oiseau peut se nourrir d'eau pure et d'air...

Pauvre Cassie... Tu tombe de plus en plus dans les pommes. Heureusement que Michelle est là pour t'emmener à l'hôpital... Tu as donné un faux nom et dit que tu étais majeure afin que les médecins ne cherchent pas à te retrouver. Ils te parlent de clinique, de traitement physiques et psychiatriques. Mais tu refuses. Tu tiens à ton oubli affamé. Quand le monstre dans tes entrailles gronde, tu te sens forte et puissante. Après tout tu arrive à le contrôler ! Et les garçons s'intéressent à toi. Certes, généralement c'est en soirée et ils veulent juste coucher avec toi mais tu aime te sentir regardée, admirée. Tu peux même imaginer un instant, dans la brume causée par les fumées des joints qui t'enlacent comme le ferait un amant, qu'ils t'aiment...

Pauvre Cassie... assoiffée de vie et d'amour, tu as choisi l'une des pires solutions. Le monstre dans ton ventre est en train de te dévorer de l'intérieur. Tes os pointus rebutent les garçons qui préfèrent Michelle, Michelle aux beaux seins et aux hanches rondes... Tu es seule petite Cassie. Mais enfin tes parents ont ouverts les yeux. Ils t'ont emmenée en clinique. L'espoir revient dans ta vie jolie Cassie...

Pauvre Cassie... Tu es sortie certes mais à coups de mensonges et de faux sourires. Tu reviens au lycée. Tout le monde te regarde comme une folle, et tu n'aime pas ça. Alors quand Michelle te propose d'aller à une fête avec elle tu accepte. Tu veux oublier à nouveau... Tu as revêtu une robe couleur or et tu t'es maquillée. Et pour être belle tu n'as évidemment pas mangé. Un coup de sonnette. C'est Michelle. Elle est toujours aussi jolie bien qu'un peu grosse à ton goût. Tu la suis, là où tu pense juste oublier ta souffrance. Mais tu vas découvrir tellement plus Cassie... Tu vas découvrir l'amitié et surtout l'amour, l'amour qui te fera planer mais aussi souffrir car n'est ce pas le propre de l'amour? Tu vas vivre Cassie.

* * *

Ça vous a plu? Une petite review pour me laisser votre avis? S'il vous plaît bien sur.


End file.
